The US military has the need to train soldiers prior to sending them out in actual vehicles and real/combat situations. They currently have numerous specific trainers/simulators that provide, as an example, specific training for Drivers, Truck Commanders, CROWS Gunners, Grenade Gunners, Radio Operators, FBCB2 Operators, Jammer Operators, Crew, and roll over egress training. However, these are independent trainers/simulators and do not operate as an integrated system combining all of the desired functions and their interactions. As such they are intended to train specific individuals to perform for specific tasks or functions and are not intended, nor do they have the capability, of training a team of individuals, all of which have different or overlapping tasks intended to support a mission of the group as a whole. For example, a trainer/simulator is not available for use in training, at the same time, the members of a team of individuals so as to simulate the interactive functions of an assault team riding in a single vehicle as part of an assault mission.